


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux也是, M/M, Ren醉得一塌糊涂, 反正大家都萌这对, 各种喝高, 各种错误展开, 垃圾, 情人节, 我他妈怎么会写甜文的, 搞笑, 等等我觉得我写成了甜文, 试图幽默
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一颗遥远行星的某个小镇上，Hux和Ren完成了侦查，找餐馆吃了顿便饭。这天正好是整个星球庆祝真爱伴侣的日子，等他们发现的时候肠子都悔青了。所有人都以为他们是一对，他们只好勉为其难地探索了一下这个尴尬的领域。不用猜也知道，他们的表现真的超级糟糕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Place, Wrong Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031939) by [limit_breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/limit_breaker). 



> 作者前言：  
> 啊。这个智障主意是我脑子糊里糊涂的时候冒出来的，我在情人节晚上喝多了桑格里亚酒。这真的是我唯一的借口。写出来的玩意儿肯定到处都带着这种感觉，一开始这绝对只是个傻气的搞笑梗，却被我一口气写得这么长。别怪我，怪桑格里亚酒去。  
> 我本来想在在昨晚发的，但是……好吧，还是怪桑格里亚酒。  
> 真抱歉啊，多元宇宙。我是垃圾。

——

 

白晃晃的恒星慢吞吞地朝地平线沉了下去。好几个小时里他们四处走动，调查目标店铺、建筑和综合设施，Hux真的是看够了。毕竟只是个快速侦查任务，没必要做得太精细，其他的扔给明天的承包商就行。他们只需要掌握点初步概况。“收工了。”他对Ren说，“走吧。”

“至少吃了饭再回舰上？”

“怎么，你真的幼稚到非得拖一会儿才回 _定局者号_ ？”

Ren辛苦地板着脸。没戴头盔让他很不习惯，可是任务要求他们便衣出行，在小镇上越谨慎越好，他不得不暂别他的头盔。“我今天不想吃卷饼。”

Hux在心里长叹一声。他最讨厌赞同Ren的瞎胡闹，但他实在饿得不行，也真的不想吃卷饼来着。于是他勉强表示了同意：“好吧，挑个地方。”

Ren耸耸肩：“那家怎么样？瞧着像是有什么特色晚餐。”他指着街对面一家不起眼的小楼，上头的标志写着“今夜特供！”

Hux两手一摊：“带路。”

 

——

 

餐馆里黑乎乎的，只透着温暖的烛光。这让Hux不爽。他的眼睛习惯的是定局者号上的明亮灯光，而不是这种原始野蛮的燃烧技术。一旦第一秩序拿下这颗星球，他会保证电力覆盖每个角落——决不能这么落后。要干大事就得有电，没电什么都干不成。他都开始脑补建筑变电所和发电机的安排了：接上海底电缆和光纤的大网，能量源源不断地输送到TIE战机制造厂，同时还要安装……Ren拿肘子轻轻捅了捅他，把他拉回了现实。

矮个儿女主人笑眯眯地看着他俩，准备带他们去其中一桌。Hux回了她一张臭脸。Ren茫然地盯着前方。她带他们入座，离开了一小会儿，然后带着一小根蜡烛回来了。她把它摆在两人中间，掏出了火柴盒。接着她划亮了一根火柴，但刚拿进能点燃蜡烛的距离，Hux突然低头吹灭了火。

“没必要。”他看着一脸困惑的女主人。这儿是挺暗，但可以对付。所谓的“气氛”都是鬼话。

Ren的脸上还是没什么情绪，但他的眼睛开始扫荡整个房间。

女主人冷静下来，又开始和蔼地微笑。她鞠了一躬，飞快地离开了桌子。

“Hux！”Ren不安地又不爽地压低声音，凑了上来。

Hux从桌上拿起菜单，啪地打开，拒绝看他。

Ren伸手摁住菜单，追着Hux的视线：“Hux！”

Hux非常火大地看向他：“ _干嘛？_ ”

“我认为……”Ren紧张地再次环顾四周，“今天是这个星球的节日。”

Hux眯起了眼。“那又如何？”

“今天是 _情人_ 节。”

Hux呆呆地盯着他。

Ren撤了回去，叉起手臂，有些尴尬。

Hux的理智在怀疑Ren脸上蔓延的红晕，嘴上拧出了讽刺的冷笑。他差点又拿起了菜单直到Ren再次伸手，把菜单一把拍在桌上，“这是个…… _情人_ 的节日。”话从他嘴里出来听着非常古怪。

“情人？”从他自己嘴里出来也一样古怪。

Ren吞咽了一下，神色窘迫。“就是那种情侣才过的节。”他试着解释，“瞧瞧四周，Hux。这儿所有人都在……约会。”

Hux瞧了瞧四周。没错：全是两两对坐的人。热恋中的情侣在他们对面交换爱的眼神，还有些个牵着手，在桌底恶作剧似的调情。红色和粉色的气球扎堆挤在角落。这会儿Hux才意识到餐馆点蜡烛不是缺电，而是为了烘托气氛。每根蜡烛都散发着美妙的红光，和巧妙叠成花朵形状的餐巾互相呼应。

Ren顺着Hux的视线看到了餐巾，嗖地伸手拿原力把两块一齐摁扁。Hux飞快地拿起自己那块，铺在大腿上方。 _该死。_

“二位想喝点什么？”一个嗓音甜美的侍应生愉快地发问，把两人同时吓了一跳。她的名牌别在制服上，是颗爱心的形状。

“酒。”Hux答得有点太仓促了，“红酒。要色深，有泥土气息的品种。”

侍应生想了想Hux的要求，笑了起来。“正好有非常合适的一款，刚从Takodate*进口的特种红酒。”

Takodate。又一个亟需加入第一秩序的不开化星球。也罢。特殊情况，特殊处理。“好吧。”

侍应生的目光从Hux转向Ren又转了回来，依然微笑着。“您需要一杯，还是一瓶？”

“一瓶。”没等对方语音落下，Hux立刻回答。

她点点头，然后退了下去。

过了一会儿，她带着一支深色的红酒和两个广口杯走了回来。她在Hux面前摆了一个杯子，正要在Ren面前摆上另一个，Hux突然打断了她：“不，别给他。这是我的。”

Ren黑漆漆的眼珠子盯着他，咬着牙，但没说什么。

侍应生有点尴尬，但还是礼貌地笑着，把第二个杯子递给了路过的服务员。她起开木塞，倒进Hux的杯子。

“看来今晚得是您照顾他了，对吗？”她调皮地对Kylo挤挤眼睛。Ren尽全力不把慌张写在脸上。但没成功。他 当 然不会这么干！——他阴沉沉地怒视着她。一般这种锱铢必较的事儿是Hux而不是他的风格，但这次他真的觉得忍无可忍。侍应生把酒瓶放在一边，转身要走，Ren忽然伸出了手。那女孩猛地停了下来。“龙舌兰。加冰。”他说。侍应生放松下来，但有点迷惑。“没问题。”她略带迟疑地回答着，几乎忘记了保持微笑。

她一走开Hux就死盯着Ren：“加冰的龙舌兰？你他妈认真的吗？Ren，你居然喝酒？”

“为什么所有人都理所当然地觉得我不喝？”

“因为你刚刚点了一杯加冰的龙舌兰。谁会往龙舌兰里 _加冰_ _*_ ？”

Ren又耸耸肩，一脸不快。好吧，是，他不喝酒。龙舌兰是他能想到的第一种酒。“加冰块”只是后来随便提的主意，也许来自他小时候看的什么全息电影，或者他爸——他的不快变成了愤怒。Hux啜了一口红酒。

侍应生很快又回来了，把酒端到Ren的面前。Ren拿起杯子，慢悠悠地喝了一大口。

Hux挑起了半边眉毛，自己的杯子停在嘴边。Ren几乎动用了全部的意志力来保持面无表情，而他自己选的可怕毒药正全力烧灼着他的食管，然后一股脑儿冲进胃里。Hux瞄到Ren眼里汇集的极其细小的一丁点眼泪，坏笑起来，低头喝着自己的酒。

Ren看着Hux装模作样，把剩下的液体一饮而尽，“咣”地把空杯使劲 _砸在_ 桌上。“再来一杯！”他大叫。

Hux很惊讶。侍应生很惊讶。Ren自己也很惊讶。

“啊——好的，没问题。”她还是挂着那种令人讨厌的善意微笑。她走开了，去准备第二杯酒。

Ren咽下朝Hux恶语相向的冲动，埋头翻找菜单。Hux喝下一大口红酒，也低头看着菜单。

等那个侍应生带着第二杯龙舌兰加冰走过来时，他们一秒也没浪费，双双点好了食物。Hux瞄了眼侍应生，她意识到这是在叫她加酒的信号。

“别让这个杯子空着。”Hux盯着她的眼睛命令道。

“保证不会，先生。”

她笑着走回厨房。Hux简直不能更加恨她。

这回Ren喝得小心了些，但这杯液体尝起来还是一样可怕。为什么会有人喝这么恶心的东西折磨自己？

他试着重新稳住自己。忽然，一阵强烈的下意识思维从餐馆其他人的脑袋冲进他的脑海。一瞬间，各种粗鲁的、色情的、罪恶的幻想弥漫在空中，混合着爱与迷恋的老套誓言。他试着把它们隔离，但它们反抗着他的努力。赤裸的躯体纠缠在一起，情人间的甜蜜话语在耳中絮絮回荡。这让他已经脆弱不堪的神经简直快要崩溃。他狐疑地打量着自己的饮料，猜测是不是这玩意儿让他很难过滤掉其他客人四处游荡的思想。

他觉得有一对情侣正看着他。不，不只是他。他们看着他和 _Hux_ 。他们在想着他俩的……床上情趣。那两人无意识传递过来的想法让Ren苍白的脸瞬间红了起来。他从没对Hux想过这些。他也没在 _自己身上_ 想过这些。而他也百分之一百没有想过他和Hux可以做出这些。

Hux又喝了长长的一口，然后放下杯子。“该死的，Ren，又怎么了？” 他问着，似乎察觉了Kylo越来越严重的窘迫。

“那些人……在想我们的……”Ren简直没法说出完整的话来。

“我们的 _什么_ ？”

“我们的……位置。”原本的粉色迅速变成鲜红。

“位置？他们不可能知道我们是第一秩序的人。我们穿着便装。”

“不是军事职位，Hux！”

Hux迷茫地眨眨眼。“什么？”

“这里的所有人都以为我们是一对儿！”Ren脱口而出，环顾四周希望没人看着他们。Hux的眼睛瞪圆了，里头写满了震惊、恐慌之类的东西。

“还需要红酒吗，先生？”一名服务生在身后发问。

杯子还有一半多是满的，但Hux一口气喝干了它：“快倒。”

就在这会儿，一首经典的纳布情歌开始在头顶播放起来。

“噢，很可爱的小调！”服务生叽叽喳喳地说着，“浪漫极了！你们会喜欢的。”

Hux差点呻吟出声，只好翻了个大白眼，紧了紧手上的手套。Ren又猛灌了一口加冰龙舌兰下肚。

这歌唱的是两个仇敌因为真爱的力量合二为一的故事。

Hux的恨意在心里不断滋长。铁一样沉重的紧握几乎要捏爆手里的杯子。Kylo看起来还是慌张极了。他不敢抬头，尤其不敢看Hux的眼睛。他发疯似的想要他的头盔、斗篷、长袍，任何——任何能躲起来让他逃避折磨的东西。他抓着龙舌兰不放，浑身紧绷。脸还是微微发红，他能感觉到Hux肚子里的恨意正在发酵，而对方正试图拿红酒淹没这种念头。

那个活泼过头的侍应生端着食物回到桌边，他俩一齐如释重负地叹了口气。她把心形的碟子摆在两人面前，给Hux倒上了更多的红酒，Hux立刻接受了她的服务。这会儿，酒瓶已经空了一大半了。

“好的，这就是了！两位甜心用餐愉快！”如果她的振奋人心有传染性，Ren和Hux此时的唯一症状就是十分想吐。那姑娘走开时Hux一把眼刀甩向她的背影。

“我可以杀了他们，”确保她听不见后Ren面无表情地提出倡议，“全部杀光。”

Hux了解Ren的脾气，说不好这话里有多少是窘迫下的意气用事，有多少是制造破坏的真情实感。但他还是因为这想法微笑了一下。他会让这帮烂人知道教训……他又喝下一口，想象着可能的浴血狂欢：Ren发动了光剑，等着Hux一声令下。他再愉快地喝下一口，给出命令，然后站在一旁欣赏Ren无与伦比的血腥报复，像看着一条垃圾场里脱缰的野狗……最后这些蠢驴一个接一个地倒下，躺在自己的血泊中，破碎的心脏洒了一地。

“真不错，你居然还能保持这么昂扬的情绪。”Ren在对面冷笑着，用餐刀戳着食物，让Hux脱离了自己愉快又恶毒的白日梦。他喝掉最后一点龙舌兰酒，朝侍应生举着自己的空杯。她点了点头。

“昂扬的情绪？别忘了这可是你的主意。”

“我怎么知道会变成现在这样！”他几乎吼了起来,“不熟悉落后文明的生活方式，我可真 是 抱 歉。”

“怎么，你不是很会使用原力吗？”

“原力可不是这么用的， _将军_ 。”他咬牙切齿地反驳。侍应生在他面前放下第三杯龙舌兰又走开了。Ren感到酒精蚕食着自己已经糟糕透顶的冲动抑制，“也许是 _你_ 该放聪明点儿，在侦查前做好这颗星球的功课！”他用刀挑衅似的指着Hux。

Hux哼了一声，捏着自己的刀，随随便便就躲开了Ren半吊子的攻击。“我从不浪费时间。第一秩序攻占这颗星球后，这里的文明将荡然无存。”

Ren想了想。拿起了杯子。“我会为此举杯庆贺。”

Hux歪了歪脑袋，用自己的杯子碰了碰Ren的。

侍应生又打扰了他们，再次给Hux加酒。她朝他友好地点点头，拍了拍他的肩：“他真可爱，你是个幸运的人！”——她是对Ren说的。Ren把叉子攥得更紧，几乎控制不住地想一叉子捅进她的肚子。Hux注意到了他的动作，这一次却希望他能别这么在意。她笑着离开了。

Ren气得冒烟，什么也没说，只是戳着手中的食物。Hux也低下了头。无论谁在看着他们，都会觉得他俩现在就是在比谁能更快吃完盘里的东西，往已经塞满的嘴里一口接着一口地继续狂塞。

他们同时丢下餐具，喝掉剩下的酒液，把空杯子们朝桌上一摔。Ren感到一阵天旋地转。也许他把这事儿想得太轻松了点。他看向Hux，对方正渴望地盯着自己早已空无一物的瓶子。

“我们是不是该走了？”Ren含糊地问Hux，Hux却……干坐在那儿，一动不动，“是不是？”Ren看他没动，又重复了一遍问题。他觉得不太舒服。

“我不能。”Hux一边运气一边嘟囔着。

“什么？”

“我站不起来了，Ren。”他又吐出一句，只比先前响了那么一丁点。

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 哈哈哈哈我到底在写什么。  
> 平时我才不会这样，我发誓。:|


End file.
